Who I really am
by LeFleur89
Summary: Final alternativo a lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 2x10, después de que Barry dejase a Patty plantada en la fiesta del museo después del ataque del metahumano. (¡Dadle una oportunidad que es cortito! ;D)
**¡Hola! Sí, he vuelto a escribir pero esta vez como podéis ver es un pequeño fic y sobre la serie The Flash. La verdad es que este fic lo hice para participar en un concurso sobre cómo nos hubiese gustado que acabasen nuestras parejas favoritas, y teniendo en cuenta el dolor de corazón que tuve cuando ocurrió todo esto pues me animé a escribirlo. Así que es un "qué hubiese pasado si..."**

 **P.D: Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Barry.**

 **Espero que os guste y sois más que bienvenidos a que dejéis comentarios.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Tanto que le sudaban las palmas de las manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ah sí, porque tenía que enfrentarse a Patty después de haberla dejado tirada tras el ataque del metahumano en el museo. ¿Estaría enfadada? Pues claro, que pregunta más tonta. Por supuesto que lo estaría, ¿quién no iba a estarlo después de ser abandonado por su pareja en mitad de una cita? ¡Estúpido Barry! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella?

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta. _"Puedo hacerlo"_ , se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Alargó la mano, golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Por fin se abrió, dejando ver a una Patty bastante enfadada. Enfadada y triste que era lo peor. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando por su culpa? Ahora mismo se merecía una bofetada, pero no por parte de ella sino de sí mismo. Hacer llorar a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella era un delito.

\- Tenía razón. Pensé que estarías molesta y lo estás.

Patty se quedó unos segundos mirándole. _"Genial Barry, menuda forma de empezar una conversación"_ , se maldijo por dentro. La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el centro del salón. Barry respiró hondo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Patty mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Eh… La verdad es que no tengo una buena excusa. – Sonrío de medio lado. _"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!"_

-¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?! ¿En serio Barry? Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. – Dijo en tono casi de súplica, luego se quedó callada unos instantes esperando a que Barry dijese algo pero no fue el caso – En serio, dios santo he sido una novia realmente buena. La mayoría de las chicas no tienen la autoestima para manejar los… ¿planes? _"¿Sin planes? ¡Es genial!"_ \- puso otro tono de voz mientras gesticulaba con las manos - o el despertar en medio de la noche gritando otra vez. Vale, lo que sea. ¿Y los planes muy elegantes? – alzó las cejas – Que fueron realmente geniales... Y entonces me abandonaste justo antes de que casi muriese.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera… - _"¿Por qué narices sonrío? ¡Espabila Barry!"_

\- En realidad estoy muy enfadada. – dijo con el ceño fruncido, entristecida.

\- Sí, lo sé – bajó la cabeza.

\- Escucha, nos lo hemos pasado bien. Y la diversión ha sido genial. Pero… voy a pasar de la diversión a la parte final. Es lo que quiero, ¿vale? – Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar. – Es hacia donde voy. Tienes que darte cuenta de qué es lo que quieres. Y hazlo rápido.

Patty se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Barry sólo y pensativo.

\- La rapidez es mi especialidad – dijo para sí en voz alta.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, disculparse solamente no era lo justo. Tenía que contarle la verdad de lo ocurrido. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era tan difícil hacerlo ahora? Si hace unas horas estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Quizá es porque sonaría a excusa barata? Aunque bueno, nadie se excusa diciendo que es Flash. Vale, quizá alguien lo ha hecho pero él puede probarlo, ¿no?

Además después de todo lo ocurrido y si quería que esa relación funcionase debía contárselo. Bueno, y también porque confiaba en ella. Es difícil tener una relación con alguien si uno de ellos no es completamente honesto con el otro. Y también Patty se lo merecía, ella le contó lo de su padre, confió en él y además no es cómo si tuviese que contarle desde el inicio todo lo de los metahumanos, ¿verdad?

Cabizbajo abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento. Ahora mismo su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Las cosas estaban realmente mal y no podía culparla. Patty llevaba bastante tiempo esperando a que Barry le contase qué es exactamente lo que le ocurría porque seamos claros, no es que Barry fuese un experto en la mentira. Se veía a la legua que algo le estaba perturbando y Patty sólo quería ayudar.

En realidad todo era bastante simple, únicamente tenía que decirle quién era en realidad y por qué ha sido tan reacio a la hora de ser honesto. Realmente no es que no confiase en ella, al contrario, no quería que por su culpa Zoom pusiese los ojos en ella y la hiciese daño. Aunque pensándolo bien, quién verdaderamente estaba hiriendo a Patty no era otro que él mismo.

Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta pensando en sus opciones. La primera y más "sencilla" era dejar las cosas como estaban, terminar su relación y cruzar los dedos porque con eso bastase para que Patty estuviese a salvo. Y la segunda era quizá la más difícil, contarle toda la verdad y dejar que ella misma decidiese qué es lo que quiere hacer. Si escogiese no seguir con la relación pues... Bueno, sería muy duro pero al menos lo había intentado. No la culparía porque era completamente normal que alguien no quisiera verse envuelto en una situación como esa. Pero si al final Patty decidiese que quiere seguir con él a pesar de todo pues adelante. Su equipo y él harían lo que fuese por protegerla y bueno, en realidad Patty no es ninguna damisela en apuros, sabe defenderse.

 _"Ya está, lo voy a hacer. Deséame suerte mamá"_ , dijo para sus adentros. Se frotó las palmas de las manos con la tela de los vaqueros y volvió a llamar a la puerta. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Millones. ¿De verdad eran tan largos esos diez segundos de espera? ¿Fueron más o quizá menos? Cuando seguía divagando sobre la eterna duración de los segundos, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Patty con cara de cansada.

\- ¿Qué quieres Barry? - Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- He estado pensando en lo que has dicho y... - No pudo continuar porque la chica le cortó.

\- No te ha podido dar tiempo a pensar nada, Barry. - Puso una mano en la puerta para apoyarse.

\- Claro que sí. La respuesta ha estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo solo que me he empeñado en ignorarla. - Se irguió en el sitio, dio un paso hacia delante y le cogió la cara con las manos - Lo que realmente quiero es a ti, sólo a ti, Patty.

Antes de que Patty pudiese responderle Barry la besó y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. Al principio ella se sorprendió pero poco a poco cayó rendida ante aquel beso. Puso sus manos sobre las de él mientras el beso se hacía más intenso. Segundos después sus labios se separaron y él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, ambos aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Barry pero qué...? - Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque él la cortó.

-Antes de que digas nada tengo que contarte algo. - Los dos abrieron los ojos - O más bien enseñarte.

Patty frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado y mucho menos de lo que estaba hablando. No le dio tiempo de decir nada porque después de que Barry hablase la agarró fuerte y corrió. Simplemente corrió.

Unos rayos rojos invadieron la sala haciendo que los objetos que estaban por allí se moviesen bruscamente.

Aquellos rayos se podían ver moverse por las calles de Central City, sorteando los vehículos que salían a su paso. Por fin Barry decidió parar de correr y se quedó expectante, mirando a Patty que aún estaba entre sus brazos.

La chica no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Hacía un segundo estaba en su apartamento y ahora... ¿Esos son los Laboratorios Star? ¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo? Miró a Barry prácticamente con la boca abierta y la melena algo revuelta.

\- ¿Fl... Flash? - Atinó a decir, sin dejar de mirarle, casi en un susurro.

\- Esto es lo que quería haberte dicho ayer en la fiesta. - Sonrío de medio lado.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo...? - Patty estaba sin palabras. Se separó de él, mirando a su alrededor. Francamente no se esperaba nada de esto.

\- Fui golpeado por un rayo justo cuando explotó el acelerador de partículas. - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. - El resto... Bueno, ya lo sabes.

Patty se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando, aún asombrada. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Ahora todas las excusas tontas que le había puesto a lo largo de su relación cobraban sentido. Siempre sospechó que había algo gordo detrás de sus tontas explicaciones, ¿pero eso? Guau, no se lo esperaba para nada.

\- Tú... - Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - Tú me has salvado la vida... Varias veces... - Dijo más bien para sí misma que para él. - Gracias. - Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Barry sonrió tontamente y bajo la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Dio un par de pasos hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- Quería hacerlo pero... Bueno, era complicado.

\- ¿Es que no confiabas en mí? ¿Creías que no te iba a creer? - Preguntó con sinceridad.

\- Claro que confío en ti es que... Saber quién soy realmente es peligroso. - Se rascó la nuca - Por eso en un principio no quería decirte nada. Quería que fuésemos como una pareja normal.

\- Barry, ambos perseguimos metahumanos, no es que seamos muy normales. - Le sonrío. - Además soy policía, prácticamente todo el tiempo estoy en peligro.

\- Mira, ahora mismo las cosas no es que estén muy bien precisamente. Hay un metahumano... Zoom, que va detrás de mí y quiere hacer daño a la gente que quiero y... – Barry iba a continuar pero la expresión en la cara de Patty se lo impidió.

Patty se quedó callada, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en su boca.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Barry algo desconcertado.

\- ¿La gente a la que quieres? - Le citó casi textualmente. - ¿Eso quiere decir...?

Barry se dio cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo ella. Bajó la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y sonrió.

\- Sí, la gente a la que quiero. - Dio un paso hacia delante y le cogió una mano - Tú eres una de esas personas, Patty, por eso me da miedo que por mi culpa él te haga daño.

\- Barry... por eso quería... - Rectificó - Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa, para poder ayudarte.

\- Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a romper conmigo?

\- Claro que no voy a romper contigo Barry, te quiero... - Una amplia sonrisa ocupó sus labios. - Y ningún metahumano o peligro va a hacer que rompa contigo.

Allen no pudo más que sonreír. Lo que había comenzado francamente mal estaba acabando mejor de lo que él esperaba. La verdad es que una parte de él pensaba que cuando Patty se enterase de la verdad iba a decidir que era demasiado peligroso y que lo mejor sería dejar la relación como estaba. Que había sido un placer conocerle y pasar esos meses con él pero que no merecía la pena.

\- ¿Entonces quieres conocer formalmente al equipo? - Le propuso Barry con una sonrisa.

\- Pero, ¿ahora? - Parpadeó varias veces - ¿A estas horas?

\- Ellos ya están aquí - señaló los Laboratorios Star - y en realidad ya conoces a todos.

\- Está bien - Cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza - Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Puedes volver a hacer...? Ya sabes… ¿Correr como Flash? - Juntó las manos - Ha sido muy divertido.

Barry no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella petición.

\- ¿Y qué más trucos puedes hacer? - Preguntó con curiosidad - Bueno trucos... Habilidades o como quiera que llaméis a las cosas que sabes hacer... Que no es que te esté comparando con un perro ni nada parecido - Intentó rectificar porque aquello sonaba algo mal y estaba balbuceando, como ya era habitual. - Es que no sé cómo llam...

Pero Patty no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Barry se lo impedían. Cuando se separaron ambos se quedaron mirando durante un instante, sin poder evitar sonreír. Antes de que Patty se diese cuenta, Barry la agarró bien fuerte y echó a correr hacia los Laboratorios Star, justo como ella le había pedido hacía un momento.

 **THE END**


End file.
